nsg_senatefandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Credit Act (Unpassed)
Urgency: High| Drafted by: Great Nepal| Co-sponsors: Malgrave (USLP), Lemonius ©, Ainin (TR), Welsh Cowboy (IND), Geilinor (LD), Bleckonia (NCP) Recognising that certain income is nessecery to survive, and this income must be guaranteed to every citizen while ensuring that work always pays and work is never disincentived. This, by power granted to this senate by the people, hereby enacts universal credit bill, Section 1- Definition When used in this act, following terms will have meaning as stated in this section and any other disputes as to meaning of terms shall be dealt with by Oxford dictionary (http://oxforddictionaries.com/)) Living income shall be defined as minimum income required for an individual to subsist. Other income shall be defined as income an individual gets from any other source, except from universal credit. Section 2 - Creation and Administration of Universal Credit System a) Living wage commission shall be created, which shall be tasked with dividing the nation into "income zones", based on cost of living. b) Living wage commission shall also be tasked with calculating living income for each income zone, which is to be updated every 31,536,000 seconds (1 year). c) Living wage commission shall also be tasked with creating one claim form required to claim universal credit, this form shall be called "Universal Credit Claim Application - F". d) Living wage commission shall also be tasked with authorising universal credit payments. e) Universal credit payments shall be calculated as "UCP = LI - II", where UCP refers to universal credit payment, LI refers to living income calculated as established in section 2b, II refers to income of individual. If the value calculated is lower than zero, no universal credit payments will be made nor will any deductions be made. f) Claimant of universal credit payment shall be required to fill out the "Universal Credit Claim Application - F" before payments are begun and this form must be filled out every year, or when there is any change in circumstances, which ever is earlier. g) Universal credit payment shall be paid into private bank account, which claimant will be required to have. h) No further payments shall be granted by future bills, unless such benefit is for shall be pregnant women, carers, disabled and war veterans. i) Claimant must be a permanent resident in Aurentina or its dependencies. Section 3 - Declaration and Fraud a) All claimants of universal credit payments shall be required to declare their total other income as part of the form mentioned in section 2. This must be done every three months, or when there is change in income, which ever is earlier. b) Failure to comply with section 3a or section 2f, within fifteen days of the change shall be considered fraud of second degree. i) If wrongfully claimed amount is below £7500, this shall be considered delict and punishable by prison sentence between two and seven years and fine equivalent to 200% of the payments made to individual by living wage commission. ii) If wrongfully claimed amount exceeds £7500, this shall be considered felony and punishable by fine equivalent to 200% of the payments made to individual by living wage commission upto £1,000,000 and appropriate prison sentence as established by judicial act. c) Providing living wage commission with false information or failure to comply with section 3a or section 2f within ninety days of the change shall be considered serious fraud of first degree. i) If wrongfully claimed amount is below £5000, this shall be considered delict and punishable by prison sentence between five and ten years and fine equivalent to 300% of the payments made to individual by living wage commission. ii) If wrongfully claimed amount exceeds £5000, this shall be considered felony and punishable by fine equivalent to 300% of the payments made to individual by living wage commission upto £1,000,000 and appropriate prison sentence as established by judicial act. d) Once an individual has committed fraud under either section 3b or section 3c, there shall be more intensive search before authorising universal credit payment in future. Section 4 - Requirement to work a) Unless there is special exceptions, as granted by living wage commission, claimant shall be required to actively seek work to increase their income. Failure to do this shall be considered valid reason for withdrawal of universal credit payments. b) Unemployed claimant will also be required to take any job offered by living wage commission, or volunteer in local charity. Failure to do this is valid reason for withdrawal of universal credit payment. c) Special exception shall include but shall not be limited to: i) Severely disabled preventing from working. ii) Over retirement age, which shall be determined by future legislation. iii) Enrolled in formal education or vocational training.